As computers have grown increasingly important in today's society, information tracking and distribution has grown increasingly useful in many industries. Law enforcement is one such industry. Law enforcement has successfully used computer systems for tracking information about criminals. However, existing law enforcement computer systems have typically been limited to crime information. Further, existing methods lack effective capabilities to share information with other law enforcement departments and non-law enforcement personnel.